Future Card Buddyfight Hundred
"Future Card Buddyfight 100 (Hundred)" is the second season of the anime series based on the card game of the same name. It aired in Japan from April 11, 2015 to March 26, 2016. The animation is produced by OLM and Xebec. As of October 2, 2015, the English dub is on hiatus. On the description for episode 25, part of it says "Kindly note that Episode 26 onwards will be dubbed in Japanese with English subtitles." Plot Gao Mikado has been chosen to fill in for Tasuku Ryuenji while he is away for training. One day, an illegal monster appears looking for the strongest Buddyfighter. After being defeated by Gao, he tries to warn everyone of an upcoming threat, but his memories are stolen by a mysterious person. Just then, 100 illegal monsters appear on Earth, but rather than attacking, they go away leaving everyone worried and confused. Shortly after that a "mysterious" fighter calling himself "Death Shido" starts hunting Tenbu using the Hundred Demons. To combat this threat, the Buddy Police forms the Youth divison and recurits Tetsuya and Zanya. Sometime later a Hundred Demons Hunter appears, and Tasuku returns from his training with a new power. Ikazuchi decides to hunt Tenbu himself and reveals that he's released a very dangerous monster named Yamigedo, who devours Tenbu. To reseal Yamigedo, the eight Omni Lord must be found, Drum becoming one of them after Tenbu's death. Characters Humans *Gao Mikado *Tasuku Ryuenji *Zanya Kisaragi *Tetsuya Kurodake *Baku Omori *Kuguru Uki *Kiri Hyoryu *Akatsuki Kisaragi *Paruko Nanana *Jin Magatsu *Kazane Fujimiya *Ban Enma *Tamako Haneda *Commander I *Stella Watson *Tsurugi Takihara *Mukuro Shigamine Buddy Monsters *Drum Bunker Dragon *Jackknife Dragon *Demon Lord, Asmodai *Nanomachine Ninja, Tsukikage *Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Tenbu *Seventh Omni Earth Lord, Count Dawn *Cait Sith in Boots *Dragon Kid, Ricky *Aide of the Water Lord, Stein Blade Joker Villains *Ikazuchi **Yamigedo *Sofia Sakharov *Magoroku Shido **Gallows Themes *'Japanese Opening Theme:' Luminize **'Artist:' fripSide **'Episodes:' 1-21 *'Japanese Ending Theme:' Buddy Lights **'Artist:' Saitou Souma (Tasuku's voice actor) **'Episodes:' 1-21 *'Japanese Opening Theme:' Beyond the limits **'Artist:' Hideyuki Takahashi **'Episodes:' 22-48 *'Japanese Ending Theme:' Milky 100 World **'Artist:' Milky Holmes **'Episodes:' 22-50 List of Episodes } 斬夜VS ブレンバルティス！！) |May 16, 2015 |May 15, 2015 (Youtube, Hulu) |- |07 (71) | |Meow, Meow? Cait Sith in Boots! "Nyanya? Chōka o Haita Ketto shī!" (ニャニャ？ を いたケットシー！) |May 23, 2015 |May 22, 2015 (Youtube, Hulu) |- |08 (72) | |The Demon Swordsman Draws Closer! Tenbu Abducted! "Shinobiyoru Makenshi! Ubawareta Tenbu!!" ( び る ！ われた ！！) |May 30, 2015 |May 29, 2015 (Youtube, Hulu) |- |09 (73) | |Crossnize! Star Dragon World! "Kurosunaizu! Sutā Doragon Wārudo!!" ( ！スタードラゴンワールド！！) |June 6, 2015 |June 5, 2015 (Youtube, Hulu) |- |10 (74) | |Hoo-hah! A Hundred Thousand Ziun Years in Search of Friends! "Chesuto! Nakama o sagashite Jiun Mannen!!" (チェスト！ を してジウン ！！) |June 13, 2015 |June 12, 2015 (Youtube, Hulu) |- |11 (75) | |The Wandering Hundred Demons Hunter! "Sasurai no Hyakki Huntā" (さすらいの ハンター) |June 20, 2015 |June 19, 2015 (Youtube, Hulu) |- |12 (76) | |Win and Advance! 1024 Consecutive Fights!! "Kachinuke! Ichi Zero Ni Yon Rensen!!" ( ち け！ ！！) |June 27, 2015 |June 26, 2015 (Youtube, Hulu) |- |13 (77) | |Parade of Hundred Demons! Terror of the Thunder Mine! "Hyakki Yakō! Bakurai no Kyōfu!! " ( ！ の ！！) |July 4, 2015 |July 3, 2015 (Youtube, Hulu) |- |14 (78) | |Yamigedo! The Fiend that Devours All! "Subete o Kurau Kemono! Yamigedō!!" ( てを らう ！ヤミゲドウ！！) |July 11, 2015 |July 10, 2015 (Youtube, Hulu) |- |15 (79) | |Nanomachine Ninja Showdown! Byakuya VS Tsukikage!! "Nanomashin Ninja Taiketsu! Byakuya VS Tsukikage!!" (ナノマシン ！ VS ！！) |July 18, 2015 |July 17, 2015 (Youtube, Hulu) |- |16 (80) | |I'm the Hero! Justice Drum!! "Oira ga Hīrō! Jasutisu Doramu!!" (おいらがヒーロー！ジャスティス・ドラム！！) |July 25, 2015 |July 24, 2015 (Youtube, Hulu) |- |17 (81) | |Tasuku Undercover! Buddyfight Club! "Tasuku Sen'nyu! Badifaito Kurabu!!" (タスク ！バディファイトクラブ！！) |August 1, 2015 |July 31, 2015 (Youtube, Hulu) |- |18 (82) | |Punishment for Disrespect! Infinity Death Crest! "Kiri-sute Gomen! Infiniti Desu Kuresuto!!" ( り て ！ ！！) |August 8, 2015 |August 7, 2015 (Youtube, Hulu) |- |19 (83) | | Ghoul Deity Combine! Gojinmaru! "Kishin Gattai! Gōjinmaru!!" ( ！ ！！) |August 15, 2015 |August 14, 2015 (Youtube, Hulu) |- |20 (84) | |The Sad Earth Lord! A Requiem for Daichi! "Kanashimi no Chi-Ō! Daichi ni Sasagu Chinkoka!!" ( しみの ！ に ぐ ！！) |August 22, 2015 |August 21, 2015 (Youtube, Hulu) |- |21 (85) | |Farewell Star Guardian Jackknife! "Eien no Wakare! Sutā Gādian Jakkunaifu" ( の れ！ 　ジャックナイフ！！) |August 29, 2015 |August 28, 2015 (Youtube, Hulu) |- |22 (86) | |Unorthodox Arts, Shoraiabare Kendachi! "Gedō Ōgi! Shoraiabare Kendachi!!" ( れ ！) |September 5, 2015 |September 4, 2015 (Youtube, Hulu) |- |23 (87) | |A Battle of Heroes! "Gekitotsu! Hīrō vs Dāku Hīrō!!" ( ！ヒーローvsダークヒーロー！！) |September 12, 2015 |September 11, 2015 (Youtube, Hulu) |- |24 (88) | |Descent of the Fire Lord! Burn Nova Revived! "En-Ō Kōrin! Fukkatsu no Bān Nova!!" ( ！ のバーンノヴァ！！) |September 19, 2015 |September 18, 2015 (Youtube, Hulu) |- |25 (89) | |Farewell Buddyfight! "Saraba, Badi Faito" (さらば，バディファイト) |September 26, 2015 |September 25, 2015 (Youtube, Hulu) |- |26 (90) | |Luminize! Super Dragon Fifth Omni Formation!! "Ruminaize! Chōryū Gokakujin!!" (ルミナイズ！ ！！) |October 3, 2015 |October 2, 2015 (Youtube, Crunchyroll) (English Subbed Only) |- |27 (91) | |Suzuha Blushes! A Love Letter from Tiger!! "Suzuha sekimen! Taigā kara no Rabu Retā" ( ！タイガーからの ！！) |October 10, 2015 |October 9, 2015 (Youtube, Crunchyroll) (English Subbed Only) |- |28 (92) | |Legend of the Mist! "Kiri no Shinwa" ( の ) |October 17, 2015 |October 16, 2015 (Youtube, Crunchyroll) (English Subbed Only) |- |29 (93) | |Tetsuya Speechless! The Demon Lord's Betrayal!! "Tetsuya Zekku! Uragiri no Maō!!" (テツヤ ！ りの ！！) |October 24, 2015 |October 23, 2015 (Youtube, Crunchyroll) (English Subbed Only) |- |30 (94) | |Tetsuya Cries Out! The Demon Lord Vanishes into the Void!! "Tetsuya Gōkyū! Maō ijigen ni kiyu!!" (テツヤ ！魔王 に ゆ！！) |October 31, 2015 |October 30, 2015 (Youtube, Crunchyroll) (English Subbed Only) |- |31 (95) | |Miserea's First Battle! Friendship Through the Ages!! "Miseria Uijin! Yūjō wa toki o koete!!" (ミセリア ！ は をこえて！！) |November 7, 2015 |November 6, 2015 (Youtube, Crunchyroll) (English Subbed Only) |- |32 (96) | |Drum Kidnapped! Gao VS Shigamine!! "Sarawareta Doramu! Gao VS Shigamine!!" (さらわれたドラム！ VS ！！ |November 14, 2015 |November 13, 2015 (Youtube, Crunchyroll) (English Subbed Only) |- |33 (97) | |Save Jack! Tasuku goes to the Future of Despair!! "Jack o Sukue! Tasuku, Zetsubō no Mirai e" (ジャックを え！タスク、 の へ！！) |November 21, 2015 |November 20, 2015 (Youtube, Crunchyroll) (English Subbed Only) |- |34 (98) | |Star of Hope! Radiant Guardian! Jackknife "Aster"!! "Kibō no Hoshi! Redianto Gādian Jakkunaifu "Asutēru"!" ( の ！ 　ジャックナイフ “アステール”！！) |November 28, 2015 |November 27, 2015 (Youtube, Crunchyroll) (English Subbed Only) |- |35 (99) | |Rouga vs Eighth Omni Deity Lord, Grangadez! "Rouga vs Hakakujin Gurangadesu!" (ロウガvs グランガデス！) |December 5, 2015 |December 4, 2015 (Youtube, Crunchyroll) (English Subbed Only) |- |36 (100) | |Ikazuchi's Return! Mikado Family Under Attack!! "Fukkatsu no Ikazuchi! Mikado Chi Shūgeki!!" (復活のイカヅチ！未門家襲撃！！) |December 12, 2015 |December 11, 2015 (Youtube, Crunchyroll) (English Subbed Only) |- |37 (101) | |Omni Lords Assemble! Seal Yamigedo!! "Kakuō Shūketsu! Yamigedō Fūin!!" (角王集結！ヤミゲドウ封印！！) |December 19, 2015 |December 18, 2015 (Youtube, Crunchyroll) (English Subbed Only) |- |38 (102) | |Final Battle! Specter of Darkness Wasteland, O-Yamigedo!! "Kessen! Yami Ara-mitama!!" (決戦！闇荒御魂 オオヤミゲドウ！！) |December 26, 2015 |December 25, 2015 (Youtube, Crunchyroll) (English Subbed Only) |- |39 (103) | |Super Final Battle! Cho-Shibuya Destroyed!! "Chō kessen! Chō Shibuya Dai Hōkai!!" (超決戦！超渋谷大崩壊！！) |January 9, 2016 |January 8, 2016 (Youtube, Crunchyroll) (English Subbed Only) |- |40 (104) | |The Day The Earth Turned to Stone "Chikyū ga Ishi ni Naru ni" (地球が石になる日！) |January 16, 2016 |January 15, 2016 (Youtube, Crunchyroll) (English Subbed Only) |- |41 (105) | |Colliding Crossnize! Jack vs. Inverse Omni Lord! "Shōtotsusuru Kurosunaize! Jakku VS Urakakuō" (衝突する星合体！（クロスナイズ）ジャックVS裏角王！！) |January 23, 2016 |January 22, 2016 (Youtube, Crunchyroll) (English Subbed Only) |- |42 (106) | |Tag Match? Zanya and Tetsuya versus Jin and Suzuha! "Taggu Macchi? Zanya ・ Tetsuya vs Jin ・ Suzuha!!" (タッグマッチ？斬夜・テツヤvsジン・鈴羽！！) |January 30, 2016 |January 29, 2016 (Youtube, Crunchyroll) (English Subbed Only) |- |43 (107) | |Wh-Wh-What`s this? Gao versus Okada?" Nanananto! Gao vs Okada!? (なななんと！牙王vsオカダ！？) |February 6, 2016 |February 5, 2016 (Youtube, Crunchyroll) (English Subbed Only) |- |44 (108) | |Odd Couples! Kiri and Rouga vs Noboru and Davide!" Kusemono soroi! Kiri・Rouga VS Noboru・Dabide!! (曲者揃い！キリ・ロウガVSノボル・ダビデ！！) |February 13, 2016 |February 12, 2016 (Youtube, Crunchyroll) (English Subbed Only) |- |45 (109) | |Fire Lord Showdown! Burn Nova vs Venom Nova!" En-Ō Taiketsu! Bān Nova VS Venomu Nova!! (炎王対決!バーンノヴァVSヴェノムノヴァ!!) |February 20, 2016 |February 19, 2016 (Youtube, Crunchyroll) (English Subbed Only) |- |46 (110) | |Captain Answer Overlord's Rebellion! Kyapten Ansā "Ōbārōdo" no Hangyaku!! (キャプテン・アンサー“オーバーロード”の反逆!!) |February 27, 2016 |February 26, 2016 (Youtube, Crunchyroll) (English Subbed Only) |- |47 (111) | |Where the Cards Went! Shido`s Death Symphony of Rage! Kādo no yukue! Shidō ikari no desu shi nfonī!! (カードの行方！祠堂怒りのDEATH死ンフォニー！！) |March 5, 2016 |March 4, 2016 (Youtube, Crunchyroll) (English Subbed Only) |- |48 (112) | |The Biggest! The Baddest! The Strongest! Hundred-eyes Yamigedo! Saidai saiaku saikyō! Hyakugan'yamigedou! ! (最大最悪最強！ヒャクガンヤミゲドウ！！) |March 12, 2016 |March 11, 2016 (Youtube, Crunchyroll) (English Subbed Only) |- |49 (113) | |Save the World! A Hundred Despairs! Sekai o sukue! Zetsubō no handoreddo! ! (世界を救え！絶望のハンドレッド！！) |March 19, 2016 |March 18, 2016 (Youtube, Crunchyroll) (English Subbed Only) |- |50 (114) | |Beyond the Limit! Unparalleled Arts, Omni Lord ∞ Burst! Genkai no sonosakihe! Musō ōgi-kaku-ō ∞-dan! ! (限界のその先へ！無双奥義 角王∞弾!!) |March 26, 2016 |March 25, 2016 (Youtube, Crunchyroll) (English Subbed Only) |} Category:Anime series